


Miscommunication

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of people overhear a conversation Makoto and Haru have and take it the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

"I just can’t wait to slip inside."

An elderly couple snap their heads to the left upon hearing those words.

"I know. It feels good, doesn’t it?"

"Mhm."

A girl walking by slows down as her eyes widen.

"It’s just…so wet…"

"That’s how it’s supposed to be."

The elderly couple and the girl both look at each other, brows raising.

"I can’t wait."

"Me neither. It’s so big, too."

"Yeah."

The couple shrug their shoulders and mouth something to the girl before paying attention to the conversation again. They all but gasp when they catch the end of a sentence.

"…so hard for it."

"I’ll make you work even harder."

"I’m already fast."

"That doesn’t mean anything."  
  
“What did I say about you the other day?”  
  
“You said I’m rough, that I can tear through it.”

"Oh yeah. You need to be more gentle, not cause much of a splash."

"I guess."

The elderly couple clear their throats and stand up, making their way over to the young boys.

"I’m glad Nagisa and Rei are going to be with us. It makes things more fun."

They stop.

"I’d rather it just be us two."

"Oh?"

"I don’t like people watching."

They quicken their pace.

"I wonder…"

"Excuse me!" the lady all but screeches. "I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation, and I have to say, _how disrespectful.”_

Makoto looks taken back. “E-excuse me?”

"You two," she points a finger at the both of them, "need to learn some manners."

Haru blinks and says in monotone, “I don’t understand.”

"You’re…about the wet…and the…watching…hard…" She fumbles over her words. "It’s about what you’re talking about!"

Makoto tilts his head to the side. “Swimming practice?”


End file.
